1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for storing electric energy.
2. Description of the Background Art
In particular for motor vehicles with at least partial electrical drive, increasing demands are being made on the capacity of a device for storing electric energy. The energy storage device can be conventional storage cells, modern lithium ion accumulators or also high performance capacitors or the like. These sources of electric energy have in common that they have to be cooled effectively due to their high power density, wherein, in addition to the technical requirements for a good thermal contact of the storage cells, a high operational reliability of the electrical insulation due to the high voltages occurring, in particular with serial interconnection of a plurality of storage cells, as well as a cost-effective series production moreover have to be taken into consideration.
DE 10 2007 009 315 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for cooling electric components of a motor vehicle, in which the cylindrical electric components are inserted into hollow cylindrical receptacles of a heat sink. For electrical insulation, further insulating layers, such as, for example, mica paper as well as adhesive for holding the electric components in the hollow cylindrical receptacles, are located between the electric component and the hollow cylindrical receptacle.